Amour Mortel
by Myinahla
Summary: Une OS Yaoi sur le thème de la violence conjugale ET de l'amour obsessionnel. Je vous laisse découvrir le pairing. Le groupe ? Infinite. Rated M pour violence.


_Coucou ^^  
Myinahla au rapport !  
Voila un OS Angst. Se rapprochant plus de l'Epic fail que de l'Angst, je pense.  
Bref !  
Je tiens à préciser que si ce sujet [Violence conjugale] vous met mal à l'aise, ne lisez pas. Je ne veux pas être tenue pour responsable.  
Evidemment, c'est une FICTION donc tout est FICTIF !_

Pour ceux qui restent... Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Amour Mortel **

Il était minuit. Il l'attendait depuis facilement trois heures, assis dans ce canapé miteux, les yeux rivés sur l'horloge. Il lui avait pourtant promis de revenir à l'heure… Alors pourquoi n'était-il pas là ?  
Un bruit de clé dans la serrure, la porte qui s'ouvre, un rire étouffé. Il était rentré. Il alluma la lumière principale et la pièce s'éclaira.

**- Oooh … Tu es là ?!**

**- Tu es bourré…**

**- Aani … Je me sens bien…**

Un rire assez ridicule suivit ce constat. Le jeune homme assis dans le canapé leva les yeux au ciel.

-** Pourquoi es-tu sorti ce soir ?**

**- J'avais envie…**

**- Et pourquoi MOI, je ne peux pas sortir ?**

Le jeune homme bourré s'approcha visiblement de lui et saisit son visage de sa main gauche. Son regard était vitreux. Qui savait ce qu'il avait bu …

**- Parce que je n'aime pas te savoir entouré de ces petites garces qui n'ont rien compris …**

-** Qu'est ce qu'elles n'ont pas compris ?**

Il s'approcha encore plus près et bloqua le jeune homme dans le canapé.

**- Que tu es à moi.**

Et il l'embrassa. C'était un baiser violent, visant à le blesser. Ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs. Il s'en rendit compte lorsqu'il sentit le goût métallique dans sa bouche. Il relâcha ses lèvres.

**- Yeollie … Tu es mien …**

**- MyungSoo, arrête-ça…**

**- Non. Personne d'autre que moi n'a le droit de poser son regard sur toi. Personne.**

**- C'est pour ça que je dois rester enfermé ici chaque seconde de chaque minute de chaque heure de chaque weekend depuis ces deux dernières années ?**

MyungSoo eut un sourire sadique et un soudain hoquet s'empara de lui. SungYeol le regardait avec dégoût.

**- Combien ?**

**- Combien quoi ?**

**- Combien de verres ?**

**- Un seul …**

**- Tu mens.**

**- Bien sur que non. Un verre qu'on m'a rempli plusieurs fois.**

SungYeol se leva et se dirigeait vers la chambre quand MyungSoo saisit son poignet.

**- Qu'est ce que …**

**- Tu comptais partir dans la chambre sans moi ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Tu connais très bien le chemin par toi-même.**

**- Alors pourquoi m'avoir attendu ?**

**- Par stupidité, je présume.**

MyungSoo tenta de l'embrasser mais SungYeol le repoussa.

**- Quoi ?**

**- Laisse-moi.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Vu ton haleine, je vais être bourré moi aussi.**

**- Ouaiii …**

**- Non ! Je ne veux pas.**

**- Allez…**

**- No …**

SungYeol, le plus grand et le plus âgé des deux, se sentit nauséeux quand son petit ami glissa sa langue dans sa bouche. L'odeur d'alcool était imbibée sur celle-ci et il était visiblement dégoûté.

MyungSoo s'en rendit compte.

**- Quoi, tu n'aimes plus quand je t'embrasse ?**

**- Si.**

**- Alors pourquoi cette grimace ?**

**- J'aime embrasser l'homme qui détient mon cœur, pas la loque qui le remplace.**

Une gifle se logea sur la joue gauche de SungYeol qui recula sous l'effet du choc. Il porta sa main à la joue blessée et regarda son petit ami d'un air accusateur. Ce dernier posa sa main sur sa bouche et tituba jusqu'à lui.

**- Non… Je ne voulais pas … Yeollie…**

Ce dernier recula encore plus sous l'effet de la peur. Comme MyungSoo avançait aussi, il se retrouva rapidement coincé entre le mur et son agresseur.

**- Je suis désolé… Yeollie, regarde-moi…**

SungYeol regardait le sol, ne supportant pas de croiser le regard de MyungSoo.

**- Tu étais désolé, la première fois aussi, MyungSoo…**

**- Je le suis encore plus maintenant … Yeollie, mon amour…**

**- Assez ! Laisse-moi aller dans la chambre !**

MyungSoo s'éloigna légèrement de son petit ami qui partit dans la chambre. Il tomba sur les genoux. SungYeol, quant à lui, était enfermé dans sa chambre. Il pleurait en silence contre l'oreiller. Sa plaie ne lui faisait pas très mal, mais il avait mal au cœur. Certes, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il levait la main sur lui, mais à chaque fois, son cœur se serrait encore plus fort. Et ça, ça lui faisait mal.

Quand est-ce qu'il allait arrêter ? Il le frappait à chaque fois qu'il buvait. Et à chaque fois, il s'excusait. Et à chaque fois, il lui pardonnait. Pourquoi ?

Parce que l'alcool et la jalousie lui volait le gentil et aimant MyungSoo qu'il avait rencontré deux ans plus tôt. Ca avait été le coup de foudre immédiat. MyungSoo l'attirait énormément. Son regard était hypnotisant et à chaque fois qu'il tournait la tête, il le trouvait en train de le fixer intensément. Cela le faisait rougir à chaque fois. Son cœur rata un battement le jour où MyungSoo est venu lui demander de sortir avec lui, et il avait cru qu'il allait s'arrêter lors de leur premier baiser.  
Six mois plus tard, ils emménageaient ensemble et SungYeol avait cru exploser de bonheur. Tout était si parfait … Jusqu'à cette soirée …

_FLASHBACK _

Ils étaient de sortie dans l'une des boites de nuit les plus branchées de la capitale sud-coréenne. La musique donnait envie de danser et c'est ce qu'ils faisaient. Leurs corps se balançaient au rythme de la musique l'un contre l'autre.  
Deux filles vêtues très légèrement [et c'est un euphémisme] s'approchèrent d'eux.

**- Salut beaux gosses.**

Elles avaient parlé sur un ton qu'elles voulaient sensuels mais qui apparaissaient comme des miaulements de chat dans les oreilles de SungYeol. La plus grande d'entre-elles [ou celle qui portait les talons les plus hauts] s'approcha de ce dernier et lui murmura à l'oreille :

**- Tu me plais…**

Derrière lui, il sentit MyungSoo se crisper, alors qu'elle continuait sa tirade.

-** Et je sais que je te plais aussi. Et si on faisait plus amples connaissances ?**

Elle avait dit ça sur un ton tout à fait suggestif, ce qui donna envie de vomir aux deux garçons alors que la main de la jeune fille commençait à voyager sur le torse de SungYeol et à descendre. MyungSoo lui saisit le poignet et le retourna. SungYeol se retourna et vit le regard de son amoureux devenir noir de jais. Noir de colère. MyungSoo regarda son petit ami droit dans les yeux et l'embrassa passionnément, violemment. Leurs dents claquaient les unes contre les autres, et MyungSoo semblait y faire passer toute sa colère.

**- Il est mien, sale garce. Dégage avant que je te casse le deuxième.**

La jeune femme geignit et partit rapidement en compagnie de son amie. MyungSoo passa un bras autour du torse de SungYeol et le maintenait possessivement contre lui.

**- Viens, on sort.**

SungYeol n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il était déjà traîné dehors. Ils rentrèrent à l'appartement et depuis ce soir-là, leur vie n'était plus jamais la même…

_**FIN DU FLASHBACK**_

Cette soirée et ces filles avaient ruinées leur vie de couple. Depuis, MyungSoo ne l'autorisait plus à sortir sans lui, de peur qu'il ne le trompe ou autre choses assez farfelues dans l'esprit de SungYeol qui n'avait que MyungSoo. Il ne vivait que pour lui et ce dernier ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte. Les larmes coulaient de plus belles et au fil du temps, il s'endormit, noyé dans son chagrin.

Le lendemain, comme il s'en doutait, lorsqu'il se réveilla, SungYeol découvrit un plateau plein de pâtisseries et du café bien chaud. Une simple rose se tenait bien droite dans un verre et sur un bout de papier, il pouvait lire :

«**_ Pardonne-moi. Je t'aime SungYeol._**

**_je t'aime plus que ma propre vie…_ **»

SungYeol soupira et ne put réfréner le sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Il savait qu'il avait le même traitement à chaque fois. Que le MyungSoo qu'il avait rencontré la veille n'était pas le MyungSoo qui partageait sa vie. Le gentil MyungSoo se montrait le lendemain, attentionné, galant. Et il le faisait tomber encore plus amoureux à chaque seconde qui passait.

Il se prépara et se rendit au petit restaurant où il travaillait comme serveur. MyungSoo détestait son travail et avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de l'en faire changer, mais rien n'y faisait. SungYeol aimait son travail.

**- SungYeol-Hyung !**

Il se retourna et croisa le regard d'un de ses amis les plus proches, serveur lui aussi dans ce petit restaurant.

**- SungJong !**

**- Ca va ?**

**- Oui, et toi ?**

Il hocha la tête en souriant, ce qui fit sourire SungYeol à son tour. Ils arrivèrent dans le restaurant tenu par un couple d'ami, WooHyun et SungGyu. Ils allèrent saluer leurs amis et se préparèrent à travailler. Les clients arrivaient au compte goutte. SungYeol les saluait de son habituel sourire chaleureux et il n'était pas rare que des clients demandent le nom et/ou le numéro du jeune homme auprès des autres serveurs. Des rumeurs propagées par des jaloux disaient que les patrons ne les avaient engagés que parce qu'ils étaient beaux. Rien de plus. Ils avaient une clientèle régulière et majoritairement féminine. SungYeol se dirigeait vers un groupe d'adolescente, pas plus de seize ans, et prit leur commande. Puis partit vers la cuisine où Hoya régnait en seigneur et maître. Il saisit les commandes et les apporta vers la table où les filles lui laissèrent un généreux pourboire.  
La maison avait une politique : Les employés partageaient les pourboires équitablement. Car les personnes qui travaillaient en cuisine ne pouvaient pas en avoir et c'était injuste, alors ce pourboire partit dans une petite boite à côté de la caisse.  
Tout se passait à merveille jusqu'à ce que SungJong fasse un faux mouvement avec un pichet d'eau et de l'eau éclaboussa le visage de SungYeol. SungJong porta sa main à sa bouche.

-** Pardon hyung ! Je voulais pas …**

**- Ce n'est rien, SungJong…**

SungJong donna un tissu afin que SungYeol se ressuie le visage. Cependant, pendant qu'il le faisait, l'expression de visage du plus jeune changea du tout au tout. Son air désolé disparut et laissa place à un air choqué. SungYeol le remarqua rapidement. Il vit aussi SungJong faire un signe à DongWoo, le barman, et aux patrons qui les observaient et qui affichaient le même air que le plus jeune serveur arborait. Ce dernier l'entraîna à sa suite jusqu'à une salle où un panneau indiquait « Réservé Au Personnel ». Rapidement, WooHyun et SungGyu les rejoignirent.

-** Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?** Demanda SungJong sur un ton inquisiteur.

-** De quoi ?**

**- Cette tâche de couleur violette sur ta figure. Qu'est ce que c'est ?**

**- Ah ça ! C'est … Je suis tombé hier ! Que je suis maladroit…**

**- Arrête tes salades.** Le coupa net SungGyu.

SungYeol ne dit plus un mot.

**- C'est MyungSoo ? Il a recommencé ?**

**- …**

**- Je le savais !**

**- Je vais le …**

**- Non, WooHyun Hyung, ne fais-rien.**

**- Tu te rends compte qu'il pourrait te TUER !**

**- Il ne le fera pas.** Répliqua SungYeol.

**- Ah oui, et pourquoi pas ?**

**- Parce qu'il m'aime.**

Les trois autres garçons levèrent les yeux au ciel.

**- L'amour ne protège en rien de la mort.**

**- Mais l'amour survit à la mort.**

**- Aucun rapport, SungYeol-Hyung.** Dit SungJong.

Il soupira.

**- Que voulez vous que je fasse ?**

**- Quitte-le avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.**

**- Je ne peux pas…** Murmura SungYeol, d'une voix brisée.

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que je l'aime ! J'aime ce qu'il est quand il n'est pas sous l'emprise de l'alcool.**

**- Donc tu l'aimes pour ce qu'il est cinq heures par semaine ?**

**- N'exagère-pas !**

**- C'est loin d'être une exagération, SungYeol.**

SungGyu s'approcha et saisit la main de son ami.

**- Ecoute, on peut t'héberger lorsque tu l'auras quitté. Ce n'est pas un souci. Ne laisse pas les choses empirer. Ne le laisse pas faire…**

**- Tu vaux beaucoup mieux que ça, Hyung.**

SungYeol sentit les larmes lui brûler les yeux et il les ravala du mieux qu'il put.

-** Retournons travailler, il y'a des clients qui attendent. SungYeol, cache-moi cette plaie. Ne fais pas peur aux clients.**

Il hocha la tête et SungJong l'aida à appliquer du fond de teint.

**- Merci.**

**- Suis leur conseil, Hyung. Je t'en supplie.**

SungYeol ne répondit pas et ébouriffa les cheveux de son ami avant de retourner travailler.

Le calme suivit la tempête. MyungSoo ne sortait plus le soir, et ne touchait plus à une seule goutte d'alcool. SungYeol souriait plus souvent, il semblait plus heureux. Tout semblait revenir à la normale. Un soir, MyungSoo avait sorti une bague d'on-ne-sait-où et avait fait sa demande à SungYeol qui accepta, ravi. Le mauvais MyungSoo semblait parti, et SungYeol croyait qu'un avenir heureux les attendait… Qu'est ce qu'il se trompait …

Il eut la confirmation qu'il se trompait trois mois plus tard. Ils venaient de fêter leur trois ans ensemble et MyungSoo avait sorti une bouteille de liqueur pour fêter ça. Liqueur qu'il mélangea avec du saké. Un verre, puis deux … SungYeol ne pouvait pas l'en empêcher. Il redevint violent, l'insultant de tous les noms possibles et imaginables. Il le frappait avec une violence inouïe. Sa tête se cogna contre un coin du meuble et SungYeol s'évanouit.

La seule chose dont il se souvint, ce fut les murs blanc de l'hôpital et de voir MyungSoo à ses côtés, en larmes. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, des dizaines de tuyaux l'en empêchaient. Il ne pouvait pas parler non plus.

**- Je suis désolé, mon amour… tellement désolé…**

MyungSoo sanglotait à ses côtés. Ses yeux étaient rouges, signe qu'il avait du pleurer pendant des heures. Ce dernier caressa doucement la joue de son petit ami.

**- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je te jure…**

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et SungJong apparut, visiblement remonté.

**- Toi, espèce d'enfoiré !**

Il lui colla sa main en pleine figure. MyungSoo ne chercha même pas à l'éviter.

**- Comment OSES-tu lever la main sur SungYeol Hyung ?! Espèce de mauviette ! Lâche !**

Il le saisit par le col.

**- Tu ne le mérites pas… Vraiment pas….**

SungJong s'apprêtait à le frapper quand une main l'en empêcha. DongWoo et Hoya se tenaient dans l'embrasure de la porte et c'était la main de WooHyun qui l'en empêchait.

**- Ne fais pas ça, Jonggie.**

Il baissa aussitôt sa main et MyungSoo sortit de la pièce, prétextant aller chercher un café à SungYeol. SungGyu entra dans la pièce et saisit la main de SungYeol.

**- Dans quel état il t'a encore mis …**

**- Tu ne peux pas parler ?**

**- Selon une infirmière, ils attendent quelques jours pour savoir s'il sait toujours parler ou pas. Son cerveau peut avoir été endommagé dans la chute.**

**- Même avant la chute, il était déjà endommagé …**

SungYeol lui lança un regard noir.

- **Yeollie, écoute-nous…** Dit DongWoo sur un ton presque suppliant. **Quitte-le. Je t'en supplie… Quitte-le.**

**- Nous savons que tu l'aimes … Mais cet amour te détruira… Il te détruira comme il le détruit, lui…** Dit Hoya.

**- Il meurt à petit feu à cause de sa jalousie et de l'alcool qu'il boit pour l'oublier.**

SungYeol sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux. SungJong les essuya.

-** Nous serons toujours là pour toi, Hyung. Par pitié, fais que la prochaine fois que je te reverrais, tu ne seras pas une simple photo sur une pierre tombale.**

SungJong pleurait de désespoir à présent.

- **Nous serons là pour te protéger de lui. Crois-nous.**

SungYeol hocha la tête. Une infirmière entra et leur dit de repasser le lendemain car le temps de visites étaient écoulés. Ils le firent, et ce pendant deux semaines, le temps que SungYeol soit déchargé de l'hôpital. Il retourna chez MyungSoo. Ce dernier se montrait au petit soin pour lui. SungYeol le surprit un jour à cuisiner pour lui. Il l'observait depuis l'embrasure de la porte. Malgré tous les maux qu'il lui avait causés, il l'aimait toujours autant. Il s'avança prudemment vers son fiancé et l'embrassa doucement mais tendrement. MyungSoo lui rendit son baiser avec joie. Lorsqu'ils rompirent le baiser, le plus jeune des deux murmura :

**- Je t'aime.**

**- Je t'aime aussi.**

Et MyungSoo continua à cuisiner, SungYeol le surveillant de très près.

Un jour de bonheur en suivit un deuxième puis un troisième. Ainsi, un an passa.  
Le bonheur semblait avoir enfin pointé le bout de son nez et ils étaient heureux. Ce jour-là, c'était l'anniversaire de SungYeol. MyungSoo était rentré chez eux plus tôt pour préparer un diner aux chandelles. Il voulait que tout soit parfait. Les bougies étaient impeccablement posées sur la table, les plats étaient au four en train de chauffer, la décoration était faite, il s'attelait maintenant à mettre la table. SungYeol allait rentrer d'un moment à l'autre du travail et il voulait vraiment lui faire plaisir.  
Alors qu'il posait les derniers couverts, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et un SungYeol plus que fatigué apparut dans le champ de vision de MyungSoo. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et ce dernier s'empressa d'aller accueillir son fiancé. Après avoir échangé un baiser, MyungSoo accompagna SungYeol vers la table et le fit s'asseoir. Ce dernier le regarda avec curiosité alors qu'il ramenait le premier plat. Les yeux du jeune homme s'agrandirent.

**- Soo, c'est mon plat préféré !**

**- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je l'ai fait.** Lui répondit-il avec un sourire.

-** Pourquoi ?**

MyungSoo lui sourit, et lui saisit la main délicatement. La main qui portait la bague qu'il lui avait offerte plus tôt.

-** Une simple envie de te faire plaisir et …**

MyungSoo se leva à nouveau et sortit un cadeau.

**- Bon anniversaire Yeollie.**

SungYeol plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche.

-** Oh bon sang.**

**- Me dis pas que tu avais oublié ton anniversaire ?**

**- Si.** Avoua-t'il, honteux.

MyungSoo rit et lui donna son cadeau.

-** Ouvre-le.**

Il ne fallut pas le lui dire deux fois. Il l'ouvrit et sourit quand il vit un magnifique cadre avec une photo de lui et de MyungSoo. Le cadre était en or, et la photo paraissait encore plus magnifique. SungYeol posa le cadre sur la table et prit MyungSoo dans ses bras. Il pleurait de joie.

-** Merci, c'est magnifique.**

**- Ravi que ça te plaise.**

Ils restèrent comme ça cinq bonnes minutes, profitant l'un de l'autre. La sonnerie du four brisa ce moment magique pour les deux. MyungSoo se rendit vers le four et commença à couper le poulet quand la sonnerie de la porte retentit. Il entendit SungYeol dire « J'y vais » et puis plus rien. MyungSoo s'inquiétait alors il se rendit vers la porte. Un homme visiblement bourré se tenait bien trop près de son Yeollie.

**- T'es qui toi ?** Lui demanda l'homme.

**- La question est qui es-tu TOI ?**

**- Je suis son petit ami.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Monsieur, vous devez faire erreur…** Dit SungYeol.

**- Ani, je t'épie depuis des mois à ton restaurant…Hip… Et je suis venu te faire mien.**

L'homme tenta de s'approcher encore plus près de SungYeol mais il tituba et tomba. SungYeol se recula à temps.

-** Monsieur, vous avez perdu la tête.**

**- Aani ! Tu ne comprends pas, je suis amoureux de toi !**

**- C'est ridicule, comment pouvez-vous être amoureux de moi alors que vous ne me connaissez même pas !**

**- Le coup … Hip… De foudre.**

SungYeol leva les yeux au ciel.

-** Monsieur, comprenez que j'ai déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie.**

Il s'approcha de MyungSoo et le prit par la main.

**- Donc je vous prierai de quitter les lieux.**

**- Non…**

**- Monsieur.**

**- DEGAGE, il t'a dit !**

**- T'es qui toi ?**

**- Le fiancé du jeune homme que vous dérangez !**

Le jeune homme fit passer son regard de SungYeol à MyungSoo et inversement.

-** Ooh …**

Il se leva et partit. MyungSoo referma la porte.

- **Je peux savoir ce que c'était que ça ?**

**- Je n'en sais rien.**

**- Alors pourquoi il se prétendait ton petit ami.**

**- Je viens de te dire que je n'en sais rien !**

L'ambiance était glaciale.

**- Ce fichu restaurant… ENCORE !**

**- Arrête, MyungSoo, je t'en prie !**

**- Tout nos problèmes viennent de là bas ! Tu y rencontres des gens qui tombent amoureux de toi …**

**- Tu m'as rencontré là bas aussi !**

**- Je t'ai déjà demandé de quitter ton travail. Mon travail peut nous permettre de subsister.**

**- MyungSoo, je te l'ai dit, j'aime mon travail…**

**- Autant que moi ?**

**- Quoi ?**

La température avait encore chuté d'un cran.

-** Quitte ton travail.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Quitte ton travail. Fais le pour moi.**

**- MyungSoo, c'est hors de question.**

La colère déformait les traits des deux jeunes hommes.

- **Fais-le. Prend ton téléphone et dis leur que tu démissionnes.**

**- Pas question.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- J'aime ce que je fais, c'est dégueulasse que je doive le quitter.**

**- Quitte le. On va aller vivre à Busan, à Hawaï, peut importe. Rien que tout les deux.**

MyungSoo avait saisit la main de SungYeol avec ses deux mains.

**- Hawaï.**

**- Oui, on va commencer une nouvelle vie, rien que toi et moi. On va se marier, adopter des enfants… Juste toi et moi.**

SungYeol ne disait pas un mot.

**- MyungSoo…**

**- Yeollie ?**

**- Je ne peux pas. J'ai ma famille, mes amis …**

**- Ce n'est pas moi, ta famille ?**

**- Ma mère, mon père …**

**- Oublie-les.**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Tu m'as très bien entendu.**

**- Tu as perdu la tête, MyungSoo.**

La main de MyungSoo partit toute seule dans la figure de SungYeol qui recula sous l'effet du choc.

**- Je reformule. Tu choisis… Moi, ou ton travail.**

**- MyungSoo…**

**- Alors ? Que choisis-tu ?**

SungYeol se mit à pleurer. MyungSoo ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

**- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? M'enfermer ici avec toi ?**

**- Ani. Je veux juste qu'on ai notre petit paradis à tous les deux. Loin de ces gens qui pourraient nuire à notre couple.**

**- MyungSoo, tu te rends compte que tu es le seul qui nuit à notre couple.**

Il séchait ses larmes qui continuaient à couler abondamment. Le regard de MyungSoo.

**- Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?**

**- Tu m'as très bien compris. Tu nuis à notre couple. Toi, et ta possessivité, et ta jalousie maladive. Je t'ai pardonné toutes les fois où tu as levé la main sur moi… Même la fois où tu m'as envoyé à l'hôpital…**

SungYeol s'avança vers MyungSoo.

**- Je t'ai pardonné parce que je t'aime… Mais là, ça en est trop… J'en ai marre MyungSoo. Ta jalousie me tue. Ces années de violence sont en train de tuer mon amour pour toi… Arrête ça, pour le bien de notre amour. Je t'en supplie.**

MyungSoo vit rouge.

**- Tu es en train de dire que tu ne m'aimes plus ?**

**- Ce n'est pas ça …**

MyungSoo commençait à trembler de colère. SungYeol pleurait de plus belle.

**- Ce que je te dis, c'est qu'il faut que tu arrêtes, MyungSoo. Tu es et tu resteras le seul homme de ma vie. Le seul qui a mon cœur et qui le détient à ses côtés et ce, pour toujours. Arrête de douter de moi.**

**- Yeollie …**

**- Laisse-moi…**

SungYeol se rendit vers la porte de leur chambre, MyungSoo le suivit.

**- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

**- Je vais dans ma famille quelques jours. Ca ne peut plus durer.**

**- Serais-tu en train de me quitter ?**

**- Je … Je ne sais pas.**

MyungSoo s'approcha de lui et le gifla. Le coin de la lèvre de SungYeol se mit à saigner. Sous le choc, SungYeol était tombé sur leur lit et MyungSoo grimpa à califourchon sur lui.

**- Tu vois, MyungSoo, c'est exactement ça que je te reproche…**

**- Yeollie, je suis désolé… Je t'en supplie, ne pars pas … Je t'aime…**

MyungSoo plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de SungYeol. Il tentait de plaquer son petit ami sur le matelas mais ce dernier se débattit et parvint à se libérer.

**- Je t'aime, mais je souffre avec toi… Je souffre…**

Ses dernières paroles n'étaient plus qu'un murmure.

**- J'en ai assez…**

SungYeol alla vers sa valise et commença à y ranger ses affaires dans celle-ci. MyungSoo l'observait et soudain, il partit vers la cuisine. SungYeol en profita pour boucler sa valise et passa par la salle à manger. Au même moment, MyungSoo sortit de la cuisine avec un couteau de boucher.

**- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?** S'exclama SungYeol.

Il ne répondit rien et se contentait de s'approcher encore plus près de SungYeol. Ce dernier recula vers le mur.

**- Arrête ! Tu me fais peur…**

**- Tu ne comprends pas …**

La voix de MyungSoo était changée, il était comme possédé.

**- MyungSoo…**

**- SungYeol … Je t'aime, tu ne comprends pas … Je fais ça pour nous deux…**

Il approcha sa main de la joue de SungYeol.

**- MyungSoo, lâche ce couteau, je t'en supplie…**

**- Yeollie, je t'aime tellement que ça me fait mal…**

**- Je sais …**

**- Je ne supporte pas de te voir près de tous ces gens… Ils ne te méritent pas…**

SungYeol saisit le poignet de MyungSoo.

**- Soo… Mon chéri…**

**- Mais tu ne me comprends pas … Et à chaque fois, ça me fait de plus en plus mal…**

MyungSoo et SungYeol se regardèrent droit dans les yeux.

**- J'ai envie de mourir quand je te vois les regarder… Quand je te vois leur parler… Tu ne comprends pas à quel point tu me fais mal !**

SungYeol prit MyungSoo dans ses bras.

**- Soo, tout va bien, je suis là, avec toi … On est que tous les deux…**

**- Pour combien de temps ? Tu veux me quitter… Tu veux me quitter…**

**- Soo…**

**- Mais je ne peux pas vivre sans toi…**

Le jeune homme au couteau s'effondra en larmes. SungYeol pleura à nouveau.

**- Je ne peux plus … Je n'en peux plus, SungYeol…**

Son souffle devint saccadé. SungYeol le regarda droit dans les yeux.

**- Qu'est ce que …**

**- Tu ne peux pas me quitter… J'en crèverais !**

**- MyungSoo, mon amour …**

**- Je t'en supplie … ne pars pas…**

SungYeol s'écarta de lui. MyungSoo était à genoux par terre.

**- C'est ce qu'il y'a de mieux pour nous deux. C'est temporaire, je te jure…**

Il s'approcha de sa valise et la saisit quand il sentit une douleur fulgurante dans son dos. Il voulut crier mais il n'y parvint pas. Il porta une main à son dos et sentit quelque chose … Il regarda sa main. Elle était rouge … Rouge sang. Il regarda MyungSoo qui tenait un couteau de la même couleur dans ses mains. Il semblait avoir du mal à respirer.

**- Soo…**

Il voulut dire quelque chose mais il ne réussit pas. Il s'effondra et les ténèbres l'accueillirent à bras ouverts…

MyungSoo tenait toujours le couteau. Puis il vit SungYeol s'effondrer. Il lâcha le couteau et fondit vers l'amour de sa vie. Il porta ses mains à son cou…Plus aucun pouls. MyungSoo se mit à pleurer de plus belle au dessus du visage sans vie de SungYeol.

**- Yeollie … Ne pars pas … Reste avec moi…**

Puis la réalité le frappa de plein fouet. SungYeol était parti sans lui et ne reviendrait pas. Il fut pris d'une crise de panique. Il appela alors un ami de SungYeol au hasard. Cela tomba sur SungJong.

**- Allo ?**

**- SungJong ?**

**- MyungSoo ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?**

**- J'ai tué Yeollie …**

**- QUOI ?!**

Et il raccrocha. Les larmes coulaient encore plus fort. Il s'approcha de la table, saisit un papier, un crayon et de sa main ensanglantée, il tint le papier. Il écrivit puis se plaça à côté de son amour et saisit le couteau. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres à présent presque froides de SungYeol.

**- Je t'aime.**

Et il enfonça le couteau dans son propre cœur. Il ne ressentait même pas la douleur. La peine d'avoir perdu SungYeol l'avait submergé. Il entendit du bruit dans le couloir. Il entendit quelqu'un crier son nom quand il rejoignit SungYeol dans l'au-delà.

SungJong avait appelé d'urgence WooHyun, SungGyu, Hoya et DongWoo en leur expliquant l'appel qu'il venait de recevoir. Paniqués, ils s'étaient tous dirigés vers l'appartement que le couple partageait et ils tremblaient de peur. Ils ouvrirent la porte et trouvèrent les deux corps inanimés de SungYeol et de MyungSoo. WooHyun et SungGyu accoururent vers eux et prirent leur pouls. Puis ils se tournèrent vers Hoya, SungJong et DongWoo.

**- C'est fini…**

Ils fondirent en larmes. Puis SungGyu remarqua la lettre sur la table.

**- Regardez… Il y'a une lettre…**

Il l'ouvrit et commença à la lire.

**_« J'aimais Yeollie._**

**_Je l'aimais de tout mon cœur. Vraiment, sincèrement, comme personne n'aurait pu le faire._**

**_Il était mien. MIEN. Je l'aimais et je l'ai tué._**  
**_Je ne supportais plus de le voir être près de vous, de voir des gens s'approcher de lui alors qu'il est mien…_**  
**_Il voulait me quitter… il voulait s'éloigner de moi… pour toujours…_**

**_Je l'ai tué…_**

**_La vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue s'il n'est pas là pour la vivre avec moi…_**

**_Je l'ai tué …_**

**_Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui. J'en mourrais…_**

**_Je l'ai tué …_**

**_En le tuant, je me suis tué._**  
**_Je l'emmène dans mon paradis à moi. Où nous serons heureux pour l'éternité. Juste lui et moi._**

**_Je l'aimais et je l'ai tué._**

**_Adieu_**

**_MyungSoo »_**

Ils appelèrent une ambulance et au moment où ils arrivèrent, la fenêtre s'ouvrit et la dernière bougie s'éteignit. C'était fini…


End file.
